


Le prix de l'éternité

by Luorescence



Series: 素技想 — Sugizo [2]
Category: Mononoke
Genre: Character Study, One Shot, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luorescence/pseuds/Luorescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps, l'irrésistible besoin de prendre une pause. Juste pour souffler un peu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le prix de l'éternité

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour le prompt « Première fois » de la communauté LJ 7_couples
> 
> C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Mononoke, mais c'est une chose que je voulais faire depuis que j'ai vu cet anime, que je trouve parfait. Mon seul regret est qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'épisodes. Enfin bref, c'est un petit texte sans prétention, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Des mains tendues l'entourèrent tandis que des paroles étaient soufflés ici et là, inlassablement. Il fendit la foule, s'écartant de ces gens qui ne l'attendaient pas. Pour ces personnes pleines à raz-bord du bonheur de revoir un être cher qui leur avait tant manqué, il n'existait pas. Il n'était qu'un visage anonyme parmi tous les autres, un rêve tout droit sorti d'un étrange imaginaire avec ses habits exotiques et ses traits de renard. Aussitôt sorti de leur champ de vision, leur esprit occulterait son existence même.

Après tout, il n'avait même pas de nom à donner pour prouver qu'il était comme tout le monde. Pas plus que de papier certifiant son identité. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin : faute de se souvenir qui il était, il savait pourquoi il était. Ce seul objectif qui guidait sa vie était son essence, le fil rouge auquel il s'accrochait. Celui qui le liait à l'autre parti de son être.

Comme une barrière entre eux, le ruban nommé Mononoke s'était un jour noué autour d'eux, les attachant l'un à l'autre pour une éternité d'une solitude à deux, deux anomalies luttant contre des erreurs de la nature pour continuer à vivre. C'était ce qui leur garantissait leur droit d'existence.

L'Apothicaire posa son lourd fardeau sur le sol, avant de s'asseoir sur un banc, juste le temps de fermer un peu les yeux. De s'isoler un peu de ce monde si empressé. Il laissa sa tête se renverser en arrière, la gorge offerte aux quelques gouttes qui ruisselaient depuis le ciel lointain.

La fatigue omniprésente le narguait et le menaçait d'une exhaustion qui lui serait fatale s'il y succombait un jour. Cela lui arrivait, de temps en temps, l'envie de tout arrêter puis de se laisser mourir. S'il ne les menait pas seuls, les combats contre les mononoke n'en restaient pas moins éreintants.

Son corps s'effondra sur le côté lorsqu'un sommeil à demi-éveillé le raffla à la conscience. Le sang d'une fillette tuée par une dame dont le désir de vengeance avait détraqué son esprit après la mort. Une victime innocente d'un nukekubi dont la tête vagabonde s'était régalée, déchirant ses chairs puériles de toute part. Il chassa le souvenir vers un tiroir de son esprit où étaient stockés, toutes ces horreurs dont il avait été témoin.

Une boîte de Pandore qui lui permettait de se décharger un peu du poids de ce qu'il voyait. Un endroit où, combat après combat, il lui semblait y déposer toujours un peu plus de son humanité. Ou de ce qui avait fait de lui un être humain. À moins qu'il n'en eût jamais été un.

Il avait tant de mal à garder une trace du temps qui passait. Après tout, il était un être immuable dans un monde sans cesse en mouvement. Une goutte tomba sur sa joue, s'écoula lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de s'infiltrer entre elles, bientôt par une armée de ses semblables. Sa bouche fut emplie de l'âpre goût de la solitude, agrémentée de son acide arôme de lassitude. Le dépit brûla son oesophage au point qu'il accueillit Son rire narquois avec un soulagement qui ne lui était guère coutumier.

Après tout, il détestait devoir se reposer sur l'Autre. Surtout que c'était loin d'être la première fois.

Sa fierté le piqua lorsqu'il se laissa emporter au plus profond de lui-même par l'Autre. C'était toujours comme cela.

Il soupira, se laissa tomber dans les seuls bras qui seraient toujours là pour le soutenir. Ceux qui le rattrapaient chaque fois qu'il déchantait, flanchait. Des mains couvrirent ses yeux pour l'empêcher de voir tandis qu'il sentait le souffle d'une respiration contre sa nuque.

Et surtout, Son rire, comme une moquerie d'être faible au point de se laisser aller à ses émotions. Comme un de ces humains qu'ils protégeaient. Ce rire qui lui rappelait que lui aussi avait besoin de la protection de l'Autre ; qu'il ne pouvait lutter contre lui-même. Pas plus que refuser le réconfort que lui apportait Sa présence.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur le regard ambre de celui qui partageait son corps et son âme. Il détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur les lieux dans lequel il s'était échoué, ignorant sciemment son compagnon. Il se trouvait au centre de l'endroit. Minuscule d'ailleurs. Comme un petit îlot de verdure perdu dans une ville, avec juste un banc posé dessus.

Et allongé là, échoué sur la pierre froide, l'Apothicaire se laissait tremper par la pluie drue. Il avait toujours apprécié la pluie. Elle avait le don de laver ses incertitudes, de le purifier de ses doutes ; lui donner la force nécessaire de repartir.

L'Autre rit encore avant de caresser sa joue du bout de ses griffes. Il cligna plusieurs fois, chassant les gouttes de ses yeux. Son alter ego s'en était retourné dans un coin de lui-même, ne laissant, sinon les échos de son rire, qu'un vide dans l'espace qu'il occupait auparavant.

Il se redressa, les yeux posés sur ce ciel grisâtre et ses nuages cotonneux. Une salve l'arrosa, alourdissant ses habits déjà bien imbibés d'eau. Pas qu'il y fit réellement attention ; sa résolution de combattre, nouvelle réaffirmée, effaçait les inconforts de sa situation. Après avoir vécu autant de temps, il était venu à une seule conclusion.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Ce ne serait pas non plus la dernière. C'était dans l'ordre des choses que de tels moments arrivassent. Et si, un jour, la première fois venait où, l'Autre et la pluie ne parvenait à le revigorer, ce serait aussi la fin de l'existence de l'Apothicaire.

Cela, peu importe le repos auquel il aspirait, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il avait une mission sacrée à accomplir. Tuer les mononoke. Encore et encore. C'était le prix de son éternité.


End file.
